


...And The Bells Jingle Madly

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canon - Movie, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realities collide in the heat of emotion.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	...And The Bells Jingle Madly

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: _Amok Time_ (TOS), _Star Trek XI_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 16, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 16, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Paramount does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 492  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> There was an eerie scene in _Star Trek XI_ that mirrored a scene from an episode of TOS where both Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto looked _exactly_ like William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy and was really amazing. Hence this fic. :)

_Spock’s blood burned, his limbs trembling as he squeezed and squeezed the warm Human flesh under his hand, his vision blurring as hot breezes blew through dry air, the sound of tiny bells jingling madly, flashes of somber color interspersed with silver and the red-gold of the flames in the firepot in the middle of the ring of sand as the air shimmered…_

_**“Kroykah!”** _

_The voice echoed in his head as he looked down at the Human in his grasp, the **ahn-woon** wrapped tightly around his throat, eyes closed, golden lashes brushing golden skin now reddened by heat and exertion, a slash across the chest dripping blood, the **lirpa** fallen to the sand beside his feet…_

_“Get your hands off him, Spock!”_

_The body hung limp in his hand, precious and broken…he let go, standing back, despair eating at his soul, the words pounding in his brain as the blood threatened to burst a vessel…_

_“Live long and prosper, Spock.”_

_“I shall do neither. I have killed my Captain and my friend.”_

Spock stepped back, blinking and shaking as the bright lights of the bridge of the _Enterprise_ stung his eyes, the gasping and choking of James Kirk the only sound besides the quiet beeping of the instruments. Everyone was staring at him.

The weight of loss, of his mother, his people, crushed down on him, and even then, his thoughts whirled in his head, _Jim, what have I done, t’hy’la, I am sorry, forgive me…_

He stumbled to McCoy _(“Get your hands off him, Spock!”)_ and spoke the words relieving himself of command, afraid to look at the golden man only a few feet away with his fingerprints on his throat.

_But alive, yes, blessedly alive!_

He felt great sorrow and tried to keep upright, dizzy and sick and how could he have _killed_ , no, _attacked_ his Captain and friend but Jim Kirk was not his Captain or friend and why was his body cooling after the fierce burning and why couldn’t he _think…?_

Confused and muddled as if entangled in a dream or nightmare, he headed for the turbolift, Jim’s contemptuous voice echoing in his ears about his lack of emotion, driving him to fight, and yet…and yet…

…as he turned and the turbolift doors began to close, he saw Jim Kirk’s eyes.

Regret…

…for causing him pain.

But not regretting…

…taking him to Vulcan and standing by his side…

_Jim!_

_Grabbing his shoulders and whirling him around with a smile that radiated throughout his whole body, joyous and deep…_

…and the doors closed, the bells jingling in that wild cacophony again, and Spock wondered numbly if he was losing his mind.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The scene for those unfamiliar with TOS was in _Amok Time_ when Spock, deep in the _plak tow_ (blood fever) is fighting his fiancée T’Pring’s chosen champion, Jim Kirk, on Vulcan and strangles him…except that McCoy shot Jim with a tri-ox compound and saved the day! :)


End file.
